Clive Cobb
Clive Cobb is a minor character in the first Rush Hour film. He is a bomb maker that was selling explosive C4 to undercover Detective James Carter. When two cops interrupted the sale, Clive fled only to be chased down by Carter and have his car destroyed when Carter shot the C4 in the trunk of the car. Carter then walked up to Clive, revealed himself as a police officer and arrested him. He was portrayed by Chris Penn. Background Rush Hour Clive first appears outside of a diner while waiting for Carter. When Carter drives up to front of the diner to meet with him, Clive tells him that he's late and the two have an argument about which one is late. Carter tells him to start the sale, he then notices that he has a gun and tells him to put it away. Clive warns him not to be late and Carter tells him that he won't be late. Clive then opens the trunk revealing explosive blocks of C4. Carter tells him that it's tight, but soon grows nervous after he knows how dangerous C4 is. Clive asks him if there's a problem but Carter tells him that he's got no problem as he'd been looking everywhere for it. When two cops on break, spot the two and grow suspicious, Carter asks him where he gotten the C4. Clive replies that it's a "hot ticket" just as they were finishing up the sale, the cops ordered Carter to surrender. Carter tries to stall, claiming that there's no problem and a suspicious Clive holds Carter at gunpoint thinking that he's being set up. The cops order Clive to drop the gun but Clive threatens to kill Carter if they don't leave. Carter suggests to the cops that they should let him talk to Clive and he punches Clive in the face, knocking him out. Carter tells the cops that everything is cool now and orders them to leave. The cops still believing Carter is a criminal, again order him to surrender. Clive suddenly regains consciousness, pulls out his alternative gun and shoots both cops (one in the waist, the other in the hand making him lose a pinky) wounding them. Carter flees and jumps over his car as Clive tries to escape. Carter then chases after Clive while reprimanding the cops, as Clive tries to flee in his car. Carter shoots at the back tire causing Clive to nearly get into an accident (but he crashes into several cars though). Carter continues to shoot at Clive but then shoots out his back window forcing him to escape his car. Carter then shoots at the gas of the car making the C4 explode. Carter dances in triumph and runs over to the wounded Clive holding him at gunpoint and revealing himself as a cop before arresting him. Later Lee and Carter visit Clive at the county jail where Carter tries to interrogate him into revealing where Sang's remote for the C4 came from. Clive tells him that he doesn't know anything about it. Carter tries to hand him the remote but Clive refuses to touch it thinking that Carter would set him up again. Clive tries to walk away from Carter but Lee blocks his way. When Clive challenges him, Lee demands for him to give him the name of the man who gave Sang the remote but Clive refuses until Lee pulls out the picture of Soo-Yung and tells him that she's only eleven years old and doesn't want her to die. He then shouts at him that he doesn't care about Carter or about him, he cares about Soo-Yung and again demands the name. Clive then reveals that the remote came from Juntao, but he's never seen him. Lee asks him where he could find him and Clive reveals that Juntao hides out at the Foo Chow restaurant in Chinatown. Before Clive goes back to his cell he warns Lee and Carter to get rid of Juntao or he's gonna get them killed. Lee and Carter leave with Carter jokingly telling Clive that he would bring him "some cookies" when he visits next time. After this event, Clive is not seen anymore throughout the film. Yet, this is the last time he is seen. Trivia *He was presumably the only villain to be arrested. *Clive was unaware that Carter was an undercover cop. Category:Character Category:Rush Hour Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains